


彷徨之刃（隐藏章节）

by ruoshuishenhan



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuishenhan/pseuds/ruoshuishenhan
Relationships: 卡鞠
Kudos: 17





	彷徨之刃（隐藏章节）

“……”因着胸口传来的陌生触觉，鞠婧祎清醒过来，即使睁开眼睛，视线内依旧漆黑一片。

“喂，小妞醒了。”她听到有人说话，大脑昏昏沉沉再加上身体传来阵阵痛楚，鞠婧祎有些搞不清楚状况。想要揭掉蒙住眼睛的布，才发现双手被捆在身后动弹不得。

呃～鞠婧祎想起来了，她被曼陀罗那帮人打晕，现在应该在他们手里。仿佛为了印证她的猜想，胸口那只手开始更加用力的隔着衣服揉捏小巧的乳房。

“别碰我！”血液瞬间上涌，鞠婧祎满脸通红，胸口剧烈起伏。

“嘻嘻，这么漂亮，不让碰岂不是可惜了。”一个男人发出淫邪的笑声，是臭名昭著的鬼手。

“放开我，唔？”另一个男人用嘴唇封住挣扎中的鞠婧祎，还伸出舌头。突然的袭击让鞠婧祎乱了思绪，只能狠狠咬下去。

“很好，老子就喜欢泼辣的，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流，哈哈哈。”吃痛的男人赶紧松嘴，放出狠话。

鞠婧祎还想咒骂就被第三个人用布条塞住嘴巴，仅能发出咽呜声。

随着布料破碎的声音，胸前一凉，酥胸被纳入手掌，带着薄茧的指肚不断刺激乳尖，慢慢揉搓，摩擦之间尖端变得高昂坚硬，散发着女人特有淡淡的香气，直直地钻入几个禽兽的鼻端。

鞠婧祎心底感到恶寒，雪上加霜的是敏感的乳房被一左一右含住吮吸，她几乎不能思考，不断发出轻微的喘息。

“女人总有弱点。”禽兽笑了，手指隔着内裤，挑逗般地慢慢在腿间移动。

鞠婧祎吓得疯狂扭动身躯，嘴里不断发出呜呜叫声，仍无法阻挡双腿被强硬的分开。

手指在鞠婧祎内裤上面不疾不徐地移动着，阵阵刺激袭来，鞠婧祎逐渐失去抵抗的能力。

“都湿了，很敏感的样子呢！”

听到这句嘲讽，鞠婧祎猛然清醒过来，不顾一切强行使用念力，震飞压在身上的男人。挣脱束缚，扯下布条，爬起来想要逃跑，她只是一个初阶精神系B级，要在三个原生B级面前逃跑又怎么可能成功。

没能跑出几步，就被打倒在地，身体被两个男人压住，膝盖强行插入腿间，剩余的衣物也被撕碎。

女人最私密的部位被男人的手指来回摩挲，花核开始充血，每当她扭动腰肢想要挣脱，双腿都会被强硬的分的更开更大。恐惧和绝望瞬间充斥全身，鞠婧祎不敢想像，这些男人会对她做些甚麽。

李艺彤会嫌弃她的吧？明明努力了这么久，李艺彤才开始重新接受她。

“好像是个处唉，这次赚大了。”

“呵呵，是吗，要不要玩点刺激的？”

被打的浑身无力，连头都抬不起来，鞠婧祎感到有凉凉的膏状物质抹在私处，清凉过后，下身开始渗出粘稠的液体，欲火失控地开始燃烧，沸腾的欲望袭遍全身。

指腹在令人疯狂的软肉上旋转按压，尖锐的快感让鞠婧祎必须绷紧全身肌肉才能阻止自己发出呻吟，腿部的肌肉更是绷到发出细微的颤抖。

作乱者满意地看着娇喘不已的女性，突然加强按压的速度和力度。

“不要啊……”鞠婧祎再也控制不住，发出无助的呻吟，小腹和脑门同时一热，身体不可抑制的轻颤着被推上高潮。

“这就不行了啊，嘿嘿嘿，该我们爽了。”禽兽笑的更加张狂，手指开始向更深处试探，鞠婧祎想反抗也显得苍白无力，再是觉得恶心，身体诚实的反应也完全出卖了她。

“我死都不会放过你们的。”鞠婧祎喃喃自语着，绝望地闭上眼，恨透了眼前的三个男人，也恨透了那个背叛者，被包围的时候就该自杀的，现在连自尽的力气也没有。而且很快，她就连见李艺彤的资格都失去了。

她想，愿我魂魄不散，来世再去寻她。

外面传来的巨响阻止了几个禽兽的下一步动作，没等他们穿好衣服，有人已经破门而入。

来人浑身散发出骇人的气息，那几个男人吓得扭头就跑，鞠婧祎还没反应过来，就被裹进熊皮大衣托起飞奔而去。

“李艺彤？”直到被放到浴室里，爱怜的吻落在额头，鞠婧祎才看清面前的人，本想扑进怀里撒娇哭诉委屈，可是想到刚才发生的事，一颗心顿时坠入地狱。

“别碰我，我脏。”推不开她，鞠婧祎不管不顾地哭喊，奋力挣扎，想要松开拉住她滑入深渊的最后一根稻草。

“青韦，是我！”用力把惊恐的小猫抱紧，李艺彤心头隐隐作痛，轻抚她的脸颊，额头相抵：“青韦，我来晚了。什么都没发生，你是我的，只属于我。”

哭泣后，闻着她的气息，鞠婧祎总算安下心来，原本失色的眼眸重新发亮，泛白的唇微动，哑着嗓子开口：“真的？”

“当然。”

“……”尽管难以启齿，但身体已经不允许鞠婧祎再多扭捏：“热，阿卡，我要……”

蜻蜓点水的吻在脸颊、锁骨上，李艺彤早就察觉自家小鞠喵不正常的热度，对怀中赤裸的美丽胴体也早已口干舌燥。

天知道红莲闯进猎杀者联盟议事大厅告诉她鞠婧祎被劫走时，她李艺彤有多崩溃，当着所有人的面怒吼，敢抢我的女人，他们活腻了！还好最后她还是把小猫抢回来了。

反正都是我的女人了，现在享用一下也不过分吧，自我安慰式的壮了壮贼胆，李艺彤把鞠婧祎放进浴池里，手从锁骨处慢慢下移，就着温水，修长的手指划过每一寸肌肤，上等羊脂玉一般的触感，让人爱不释手，尤其是胸前两座的雪峰，手指不自觉地在那停留了许久。

李艺彤的手渐渐移到温热的花穴，滑过花径，发觉那里早已泛滥成灾，就用拇指轻轻按压花核。

“嗯啊啊……”情欲堆积的太久，和媚药双重进攻，鞠婧祎就这么绷紧着身体泄了出来。

李艺彤低沉的笑声传入耳朵，鞠婧祎忍不住羞红了耳垂。

洗完后，李艺彤就把鞠婧祎往床上一扔，手指在她的腿心来回爱抚，时快时慢，时而逗弄花核，时而拨弄花瓣，欣赏她动情的小脸和任人宰割的媚态，看她跟着自己的动作起伏，发出娇柔难耐的呻吟。蹉跎这么久，真是浪费了大把好时光。

鞠婧祎睫毛颤抖，水眸迷离，难耐的扯着床单，偏偏这个坏人还不放过她，把头埋进那羞人的小穴，四处舐舔，酥麻的快意传遍四肢百骸，羞耻夹杂着快感，鞠婧祎忍不住轻抬臀部，让舌头进入的更深。

“哈~阿卡，那里不要，慢，慢点……” 她也不知道自己是希望她快点还是慢点，小腹燃烧般的火热，晶莹的爱液不断涌出。

李艺彤才不管她口是心非的哀求，继续舔弄花瓣，刺激花穴，舌尖刮着她娇嫩的内壁，每一处角落都不放过，眼看花穴不堪忍受强烈的快意，狂肆的集中火力舔弄着她的花核，没过一会儿就让内壁快速收缩，颤抖着喷出透明的液体。

趁着小猫还迷醉在顶点的余韵中，李艺彤将长指缓缓的刺入娇嫩紧窄的小穴，破开层层皱褶来到了那象征着处女的薄膜前，却没有再深入一步，而是缓缓退出一些，快速的在她紧窄的内里来回抽送.。

“啊啊~嗯~” 摩擦抽送的动作所带来的的快意，让鞠婧祎忍不住呻吟出声，不自觉的弓起小腹，感受着花穴内那根长指转动，平移，摩擦，抽刺给她带来的情潮，无数酥麻的快感，密密麻麻层层叠叠的传来，她已沉沦在快感不能自拔，却不知自己这番模样是多麽的可人。

红了眼睛的李艺彤低头看到穴口的嫩肉含着自己的手指，加快手里的动作，不断的碾压肉壁那敏感的一处，俯身再次重重吮吸她的花核。

“啊啊啊……”她高声尖叫着，雪白的双腿紧紧夹着爱人的头，浑身酸麻，花径深处猛烈的抽搐，鞠婧祎彻底瘫软在床上。

看着小猫崽沉沉睡过去，李艺彤总算松了一口气，多处受伤再加上药物，她怎么舍得今天要了小家伙的第一次呢，反正来日方长嘛。


End file.
